And He Never Knew
by blackiecatty
Summary: He loved Sakura. But Hinata loved him. And he didn't know. Did he? poetry. NaruXHina


**And He Never Knew **

**Disclaimer: Okay what is the point of this? I know I don't own Naruto. You know I don't own Naruto. We all know I don't own Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Summary: She loved him and he didn't know. Or did he? I wrote this poem. It is called 'Her Love.' Naruto X Hinata. Definite fluff. **

Over the years Naruto and Hinata had grown closer. But Naruto still liked Sakura and Hinata still loved Naruto. And he didn't know it.

**She wants to give you her soul and heart**

He didn't know. He didn't know that all those times he felt alone, that one person loved him with all her heart. And he didn't know that every time he looked at Sakura it broke her up inside.

**She never wants to be apart **

Every time he walked away from her to Sakura, it killed her.

**She knows you're scared, she knows you're shy **

Though he claimed he loved Sakura, he was always nervous to ask her out. He was afraid Sakura would cut his already wounded heart. And he didn't know that Hinata was already healing it.

**She knows she never make you cry. **

Naruto always goes to Hinata whenever he needed someone to talk to, or needed a shoulder to cry on or even just sit next to. She never once, not once, judged him for his mistakes or past. She never listened to her father when he told her Naruto was dangerous, she simply said 'I need him and he needs me. Do you know how good it feels to need and be needed?'

**She gently pulls down your heart's walls **

Unknown to Naruto, whenever he was around Hinata his guard went down like a falling rock. He trusted her and knew she trusted him.

**She is there to catch you if you fall **

No matter what time or what the reason, Hinata was always there to hold Naruto when he came to her crying. Even though they were both sixteen, Hinata knew Naruto had a, close to, horrible life. And she was there to hold him. But he still didn't know.

**She patiently, and painfully, waits for your love **

Though Hinata was patient, her heart was in constant pain. He brought her to life by smiling at her and killed her by saying he loves Sakura. And he didn't know that broken smile she gave him when he said he loved another girl was just that. Broken.

**She pretty and patient as a dove**

Naruto didn't notice that Hinata had grown to be absolutely gorgeous. Though she still kept her hair cut short her lavender eyes had gotten bigger and brighter. Her form had developed and she had a beautiful smile. Even if it was broken or fake most of the time.

**And even if you don't return her care **

Naruto told Hinata that he loved Sakura all the time. At least seven times every other hour. And it was killing. But he still didn't know.

**She'll always be a friend and she'll always be there **

Hinata promised herself that even if Naruto chose Sakura and even if it tore up her heart that she would still stand by him. Even if he got the girl of his dreams he would still need a friend.

**And although she is in love **

No matter how hard Hinata tried to deny it, to avoid the pain, she couldn't. Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga house is deeply and hopelessly in love with Naruto Uzumaki, outcast and pest of Kohana. And he didn't know.

**She is proud and she is strong **

'When Naruto starts dating Sakura, I will not cry. I will be happy. I have to be happy for him. I love him but he doesn't love me, he loves Sakura and I must be happy for him. Even if it kills me. I MUST' she thought. But she didn't know she said that out loud. And she didn't know Naruto was behind her or that he heard her. She did hear someone running away but she didn't see anyone when she turned around. And she didn't know he knew.

**Don't break her heart **

Hinata walked down the street when she saw a flash of blonde hair and heard Sakura laughing. 'Good job, Naruto-kun. I hope she makes you happy' Hinata thought sadly as a tear slid down her check and continued walking down the street. But she didn't know that the blonde hair was not Naruto's but Ino's. And she didn't know that Naruto had seen that solitary tear. But most of all she didn't know he knew.

**She has done no wrong **

Naruto followed Hinata into the forest and watched her sit quietly while he thought of all the good things she had done for him.

**So if you love her love her well **

When she started crying again he couldn't take it. He quietly stalked up to her, whipped her around and kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled away he whispered 'I love you too, Hina-chan. Sorry for making you cry' and for the first time in a long time she gave him a genuine smile that melted his heart.

**Her love is soft like tinkling bells**

She laughed. He didn't know why but he liked it. Unfortunately he liked kissing her more. She tasted like honey. So he cut off her tinkling laughing by kissing her passionately. Now she knew he knew and he made sure she would never forget.

**What happens next? I'll never tell. **

**I think this ended fairly well don't you? And don't be angry at the cliff hanger. Use your imaginations. **

**Blackiecatty**


End file.
